


(because of you) i believe in me for the first time

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff lots of it, M/M, Pillow Talk, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: they have forever to do more talking, laughing and loving.two scenes of robert and aaron being happy, soft and newly engaged.





	(because of you) i believe in me for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> the first scene takes place after their scene in the pub, on the day of the proposal. the second one takes place after their engagement party. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> title taken from tell me it's real by seafret.

 

It was overwhelming, the whole day had been overwhelming really. He closed the toilet door behind him and rested against it for a few seconds, eyes closed. It was a good kind of overwhelming, but it was still a lot. He couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face when he thinks of Aaron waiting for him in the pub, he thinks about the way Aaron had been looking at him the whole day, Robert wasn’t quite sure if he deserved it, really. He was getting much better with the whole deserving thing, Aaron always telling him that they deserved this life, no doubt about it, that he was happy.

Robert knows Aaron loves him, wants to be with him. Today was prove enough wasn’t it? Aaron was all set to propose to him, same place at the same time. He shook his head at the memory, he still couldn’t believe it.

They are better than they have ever been, and Aaron wants to adopt Seb, they’re a family.

Robert knows he has to make a move, before his husband, fiancé? He doesn’t even know, comes to find him and finds him in a bit of a state.

He takes a deep breath and walks back into the pub.

 

He sees Aaron giving him this smile again, soft, open, happy everything and more really. He sits down, another pint already in front of him. They decided to have one more drink before heading back home. Vic promised to have Seb for the night and Liv said she would stay at Gabby’s for a bit, maybe for the night.

“You alright?” Aaron asks, Robert looks at him, only sees Aaron. He knows that Chas will be happily yelling again in their ears in a bit, knows that Paddy keeps given them these looks, and he knows that Liv and Victoria are just constantly smirking at them. It doesn’t matter though, he only sees Aaron.

“Yeah, yes.” He replies, wonders if Aaron picked up on his overwhelmed state, then again it’s hard hiding from Aaron these days, he doesn’t even want to, to be honest.

Aaron smiles, covers his hand with his own. It looks like he wants to say more but he stops himself “we’ll have these” he nods to their pints “and then we head home yeah?”

Robert nods eagerly, suddenly wants Aaron all to himself, no prying eyes near them. He wants to celebrate their engagement, so what if they already did their fair share of celebrating at the lay-by, _their_ lay-by, before they called Cain?

 

 

He has his head on Aaron’s chest, both of them coming down from the high, panting, listening to each other’s breathing. It’s all there is to hear, the house otherwise blissfully quiet. They let the silence linger, just enjoying each other’s company.

It hits him that he gets to have this, not just now, but _forever._ It has him taking in a shaky breath, and Aaron starts rubbing his arm. He feels him press a kiss into his air, and he feels tears prickling. Happy tears though.

“You’re quiet.” It’s Aaron breaking the silence.

Robert scoffs, “says you” he laughs “I am sorry but I am still catching my breath here, thank you very much.”

“Old man.” Robert rolls his eyes, could have expected that reply really. “I am getting older, but with you” he smirks, it's ridiculously sappy but oh well, he’s said it now.

Aaron hand stills just for a second, but then he’s rubbing it again, almost digging his fingers in his arm and he feels him burying his head in his hair.

“Yeah” Aaron says, voice croaky “I am so happy” he continues and Robert feels his heart burst, wants nothing more than have Aaron happy, make him happy.

“You deserve to be” he knows his voice is slightly shaky “I am so glad that I can- I make you happy” it kind of comes out like a question, knows Aaron will pick up on it.

“You make me happy.” Robert smiles at how sure he sounds “I- everything you said, I am so proud of you Robert, and happy, happy that you are yourself now, that you can be happy with yourself. You deserve to be.”

“Thank you” Robert can’t manage much more than a whisper.

“No need to thank me- you changed my life too, I- it’s everything.”

Robert knows this, knows what they have been through, what Aaron’s been through, how they have been there for each other, how much they mean to each other. There’s been a lot of hurt yes, but they were here now, together and newly engaged.

“We get to make each other happy.” It sounds simple but at the end of the day that’s what it’s really about, the truth.

“We do.” Aaron squeezes his shoulder.

“Didn’t think I got to have that again you know.”

“I know.” Aaron presses another kiss into his hair and Robert is reminded of his earlier _I know_ that little gesture that reminded him that Aaron was there, that Aaron knows his demons, past and present.

“I didn’t either.” Aaron continues.

And it’s been ages since that night in February, where everything changed once again. Robert loves that for both of them it’s a good memory, the fresh start that got them here today.

 

“Get some sleep.” Aaron whispers.

“You what” he hears Aaron sigh, “it’s not even that late.”

“So? it’s not like you are looking very alive at the minute.”

“Oi.” Robert laughs “you don’t look much better.”

“Yeah well that’s what proposal planning does to you.”

“You didn’t do anything! I think you’ll find I was the one doing the work, I actually drove us to the lay-by.”

“Yes! But only because you ran out of petrol, who runs out of petrol?”

“I- well at least it’s a story.” Robert pouts, burying his face even more into Aaron’s chest.

“We’ve got enough of those haven’t we.”

“Hmm true.” Robert knows sleep is near but he just doesn’t want to stop talking to his fiancé.

“This morning, I didn’t think we’d get engaged again, thought I had to think of a new plan” he mumbles

“Yeah but you stole my idea.” Robert laughs, knows he’ll probably never hear the end of it, doesn’t mind though.

“Sleep” Aaron mumbles, sounding like sleep is about to take him any minute as well.

 

 

_They have forever to do more talking, laughing and loving._

 

 

 

 

:::

 

 

 

 

Aaron watches his husband? Fiancé, who knows? He watches _Robert_ clearing up the flat, or at least trying to. They really couldn’t let Victoria help them clean up their flat, even though she did offer, after she got over the fact she had seen nothing of the actual party. Aaron thinks she was also just too happy that she gets to be Robert’s best woman. But his husband was right, yes he’s just going to go for husband, it couldn’t really be anyone else. Same for him really, Adam was gone and to be honest it had felt right to ask Liv for the job. This way the most important people were all close by.

Robert sighs loudly, and turns around, his hair is all in his face and Aaron has to laugh. He’s holding this black bin liner, and Aaron very much hopes it isn’t about to tear.

“Let me help.”

“It’s easier to do on your own, quicker”

“Yes, very logical.” Aaron frowns and shakes his head, after Victoria had left and Liv had very spontaneously decided to go with her, clearly wanting to avoid clearing up duties, he had checked on Seb, finding the boy unsettled and eyes wide open. A few minutes in Aaron’s arms while talking about the party, with a few babbles from Seb had the baby fast asleep again soon enough.

He’d come downstairs to see that Robert had already started on the clearing up, he shot him a soft smile as a thank you for settling Seb, Aaron didn’t need thank yous, didn’t ever need thank yous but he smiled back all the same.

_“Sit down, it looks bad but it isn’t that bad I’ll have it done in minutes.”_

_“With my help”_

_“No, it’s fine-“_

 

“No, Robert this is ridiculous it’s a tip” Aaron suddenly said, firmly, Robert started laughing suddenly and he couldn’t help but join in.

“It is isn’t it, we didn’t even ask for a party and now we get to clean it up ourselves.” Robert said.

“Typical innit.” He jumped up and grabbed another bin liner, getting to work straight away.

“You had a good time yeah?, Even though it would have been better to do this in the pub.” Robert laughed.

“Yeah, it was good.” He nodded, he knew Robert had less of a good time, what with Lachlan swanning in saying all sorts, he also knew that Robert felt bad about it, he could see it in the hunch of his shoulders. “What about you?” he asked.

Robert nodded, a soft smile on his face “I had a good time,- yeah.” Then he suddenly looked up, looking straight at Aaron, “I am sorry if it looked I didn’t, Aaron-“

“Oi, no, no don’t worry I know you did.” He meant it as well, saw Robert smiling throughout the party, at him, Liv and Seb, all heart eyes and subtle touches.

Aaron drops the bag and moves over to Robert, who gives him this little smile that gives Aaron all the butterflies, he rubs Robert’s arms and softly pecks him on the lips. “I had a great time” he says again “so let’s clear up and we can have an even better time” he relishes in the way Robert laughs at him.

 

 

Aaron realises it will take a while before they get that alone time, but he doesn’t mind, he gets to have this life now.

 

 

Seb wakes up again, sounding very grumpy and grizzly and they look at each other. “Shall I bring him down?” Aaron asks softly and Robert nods.

The little boy seems to settle almost immediately when he realises that he gets to go downstairs.

“Guess he just wanted some company.” Aaron says, bounces him up and down a bit and Seb giggles.

“Hmm, I know that feeling.” Robert replies and Aaron gives him a warm smile, comes closer to Robert, who holds Seb’s hand and gives Aaron a kiss on the head.

 

He sits on the couch for a bit, talking away to Seb softly while Robert clears up the last of the mess.

Suddenly Robert is next to him and touches his hand.

“Think he’s ready for bed again, don’t you?” he watches Robert nod.

“You’re so good with him.” Robert blurts out and Aaron feels warmth spreading through him.

Robert continues “I am not just saying that cause- cause you want to adopt him, if it comes to it- but you really are.”

Aaron believes that, he does, he can’t help sometimes doubting it though, can’t believe how it’s possible. Robert picks up on it, knows how much it all means to Aaron “I promise you.”

Seb suddenly moves his arms a bit and his eyes are open again, but he gives Aaron this little grin, so it doesn’t matter he’s awake again. “He thinks so too.” Robert says and Aaron bends down to drop a kiss to the baby’s head.

 

 

It’s not even later that they get that kind of alone time, but the both of them are content enough to just be soft around each other after all the craziness of the past few days, well only today and yesterday really but so much seemed to have happened.

 

 

Robert tucks Seb in, because Aaron suddenly decided to make them some tea, well to be exact a brew and a toastie. Not an evening meal in the slightest, in Robert’s eyes that is, but apparently Robert just wants to make Aaron happy, so if that is tea and cheese toasties every evening, so be it.

He has just set out the mugs, when he feels arms wrapping around him, and Robert’s head on his shoulder.

“Seb okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I think he’s really out for the count this time.” He sways them a bit “so, we at least got our best woman sorted” Aaron laughs, it’s already more than they had last time.

“Yeah.” Aaron sighs, feels Robert burying his head in his shoulder. “I laughed at Andy, asking Vic.” Aaron has to laugh at that, “I asked Liv though didn’t I” he feels Robert nod.

“You’re my best friend though.” Robert says and Aaron feels his heart doing something weird, it reminds him of that time in the garage, just before they got back together.

“I know” he says softly and he turns around in Robert’s arms, so he can touch his cheek. “So are you- I’d be your best man if I could” and he’s happy when he sees the frown disappearing on his husband’s face, sees him smile again.

“Even if I had more friends, I’d still pick Vic, you know. I tell you everything, but- but when we weren’t together, Vic was always there, I wouldn’t know what I’ve done without her.”

“Yeah- I know, she is a good person to talk to, she’s amazing.” Aaron adds, loves the fond smile on Robert’s face, he feels the same about Liv, and Vic really.

During their breakup, Liv was something for him to focus on, it helped. Both their sisters had helped them in many ways, and Aaron didn't want any one else to be their best (wo)men

“You do have friends, Robert.” Aaron blurts out, wants it settled. “Like yes I am the best one, but all the people that were here today, they were here for both of us ok?”

Robert chuckles, “yes ok, I know.” Aaron pushes Robert away a bit “you go sit down now, so I can actually finish this.”

Robert grins, shaking his head and he can’t resist pecking Aaron on the lips a few times before he lets him get back to work.

 

 

Aaron watches his husband actually do what he’s told for once. He’s happy, they are both so happy and there was a time Aaron was convinced they would never get this again, not together at least.

 

_But here they are, in their home, a place for their little family and Aaron can’t wait to have this forever and ever_.

 


End file.
